


There are more important things

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas Time, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Quidditch, Sugary Fluffy, quidditch pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kristanna Hogwarts AU fic. Kristoff and Anna have been friends for most of their time at Hogwarts but during a crucial  Quidditch match between their houses, Kristoff's feelings for Anna come to a head.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	There are more important things

She was falling.

_Falling._

She looked weightless. The snow flew around her. Screams of panic and shock sounded in the crowd. Her sister, Elsa, in the Ravenclaw crowd was yelling for her sister. 

Anna had been trying to get the stitch. The game was down to the last minute. Her house, Gryffindor, was just barely up in points. She just had needed to get the stitch to truly win the game. This was the last match before the Christmas holiday break. The match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Kristoff's house. 

Only it had flown too high into the grey clouds. The air above had been so thin, Anna finds herself unable to breathe. She had passed out, falling from her broom. 

Kristoff zooms after her, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He just hopes he can reach her in time. His boom isn't the fastest model, possibly one of the slowest but he silently urges it to move faster. _Faster._

"C'mon broom, Move!!" He almost yells at it as if it would understand. 

She was moving closer to the ground. He was almost there. 

_Anna!!_

The memories he'd shared with her flash in his mind. They'd been friends throughout their years attending Hogwarts. Joking around during lunch breaks. Teasing each other whenever one would learn something new over the other. 

He recalls thinking of a moment in the third year where she had learned Accio, the summoning charm, before him and he'd been so frustrated watching her summon objects and her morning orange juice just to show off. In their fourth year during the Yule Ball, he had felt a funny lurch inside his heart when he saw Anna dressed up. He had shoved the feeling away. Then when he had mastered learning to make a potion before her in the sixth year, smirking at the look on her face. 

He also thinks of the moments recently where he's staring up at the ceiling of his four-poster bed and wondering if maybe he had deeper feelings for Anna that went beyond friendship. 

Kristoff doesn't want to lose her, he knows that much. He can't bear to not see her smiles anymore, lighting up her cute freckled face. He's just about to reach her, holding out his hand to grab onto the hoodie of her quidditch uniform. His fingers are freezing as he latches onto the fabric, tugging with all his might.

He tumbles into the hard ground, embracing Anna in his arms.

* * *

The next day, he finds himself in the hospital wing. His eyes barely open, taking in the bright light coming in through the window panels. He sits up, his muscles sore and aching. He looks up at Madama Pomfrey, the Hogwarts nurse, standing at his bedside and instantly asks the question he needed to know. 

"Where's Anna?"

"Mister Bjorgman, she's right next to you. Please lay back down." 

"But-But she fell.. and kept falling-" Kristoff lays back down, this new memory fresh in his mind. It hurt to think of the idea he may not reach her in time. She was just inches away from the ground before he had saved her.

"She'll need a few day's rests but will be alright. Her sister had just come to visit her." 

He glances over at her sleeping form in the bed to his right, seeing her chest lifting and falling with each breath.

"Be sure to take some of this potion for your aches, Mister Bjorgman." Madam Pomfrey advises before she turns to leave.

Kristoff keeps his eyes on Anna. He's so relieved to know she'll be okay.

She seems to stir, her eyelids just lifting. She peers at him sleepily. "Did we win?"

Kristoff shakes his head, "Nah, we tied."

"What?" Anna sits up, winces a bit but looks at him more fully. "What happened?"

"You passed out, Anna! I went to save you-" Kristoff swallows. "I-"

"You could've gotten the stitch then, Kristoff-"

"No, Anna, there are more important things than a quidditch match. Like You." His cheeks are burning as he says it. But it's the truth. He'd deal with millions of tied matches if it meant that this wonderful girl would be safe. 

Anna looks surprised but happy. "Thank you, Kristoff.. for saving me." 

"Anna, um, I've been wanting to talk to you about something" Kristoff starts, sitting up again.

"What?" She asks, her eyes gleaming in awe.

"I'm-I'm" Kristoff fidgets. He worries for a moment that maybe she wouldn't feel the same. But he needs to get out there. "I was scared thinking I may not reach you.. you are so dear to me, Anna. I want.. to be your boyfriend, to be more than just your friend." He eyes her nervously when he finishes.

Anna's face is alight with pink, she looks so pleased it gives Kristoff hope.

"Kristoff.. I.. you're dear to me, too. I can't imagine my time here at Hogwarts without you.. and you've beaten me again."

"At what?"

"At confessing first, because I feel the same way." Anna smiles, reaching her arm out to him. 

Kristoff moves his arm out from his covers, taking her outstretched hand with his own. He beams, wishing they weren't in hospital beds.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to kiss you." Kristoff declares.

Anna blushes, nodding. She can't wait.


End file.
